Overview: Like most major research institutions, UNC offers a large number and vanety of ennchment and training programs. Simply adding another seminar series to an already overflowing schedule is not likely to accomplish the goal specified in the RFA to advance type II translational research in diabetes; promote scientific exchange among investigators; and enhance interactions between diabetes researchers and investigators from other fields. Instead, we propose an approach which; 1) integrates more diabetes type 11 translation content into established training programs and conferences that draw a large or established audience; 2) builds on a university-wide push for highly interdisciplinary problem solving and innovation.